The present invention relates to wall hanging systems for removably attaching shelves, and the like, to walls and other planar surfaces, and more particularly, to a wall hanging system of the shear trap channel hook and loop fastening system type having a hooked surface portion and a looped surface portion adapted for releasably fastening shelves and other like components to a wall or the like having shear by means of a trap channel member having parallel inner faces each having one of the portions thereon and adapted to releasably receive a planar member with the other portion on its outer surfaces between the trap channel member's inner faces with the respective portions in engagement; wherein, the wall hanging system is characterized by mounting means carrying the trap channel member and adapted for mounting to a wall or the like; and, attachment means carried by the component to be releasably mounted to the wall including the planar member extending therefrom for engagement with the trap channel member; and wherein, the attachment means may comprise a vertical fin extending normal to the back surface of the component at the point of intended mounting to a vertically disposed trap channel member or may comprise a vertical fin extending upward parallel to the back surface of the component at the point of intended mounting to a horizontally disposed trap channel member.
Wall hanging systems for releasably attaching shelves and the like, to walls and other planar surfaces are known in the art. Due to the stresses and forces involved, in order to be releasable, the components of the fastening systems used therewith are typically totally of metal or, at the very least, employ metal components at the points of the stresses and forces. Probably the best known and most used design employs steel U-shaped channels that are attached to the wall or panel with the opening of the U thereagainst. The brackets for the shelves (or other components to be mounted thereon) have ears that are wedgedly fit into slots provided therefor in the back of the channels.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a wall hanging system for attaching shelves and other articles to walls, and the like that can be manufactured of light weight materials such as plastic, while, at the same time, are able to withstand the stresses and forces involved while being easily attachable and releasable.